Author Trouble
by DR Fate
Summary: 5 boys, creepy voodoo dolls, & switching bodies? There's a trouble making author to blame... My friend salem possessed me to write this. Srry if the guys r a little OC CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. One big mistake

Authors make mistakes, right?  
  
(Characters Salem, Lindsay, and Erika are made up)  
  
Trowa: *Still is looking at the story plot* ///_O!!! I'm still in shock.  
  
Duo: Give me that. *Reads it over* O_O!!! It was true. we must kill the muse for this story!  
  
Salem: EEP! *Makes a run for it* I'm just a fifteen year old boy!!! HELP!!!  
  
Duo + Trowa: Get 'em!!! *Chases after Salem* _________________________________________  
  
*DR fate, the author as you should know by now, is happily playing with voodoo dolls of the gundam wing boys and her friends Salem, Erika and Lindsay at around midnight. (Don't worry, she's not completely torturing them)*  
  
DR Fate: I still can't figure out how these things work. *studies Heero's Voodoo doll* I wonder if these things run on batteries? *Looks on the back of the doll and finds a hidden compartment between the shoulders* I think they do.  
  
*She opens the tiny door and a red gem falls out onto her hand*  
  
DR fate: Interesting. This ones red! I wonder what colors the others are?  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER~  
  
DR: *is sitting in front of a pile of small gems and voodoo dolls* Cool! All different colored gems! Um. *looks confused* which one belonged to whom again? Oh well. I'll just guess. *Randomly puts the gems back in each voodoo dolls and puts them away and yawns* Man, it's late.  
  
DR fate slowly crawls into bed and falls asleep, unaware of the chaotic problem she just caused. Sweet dreams, you trouble making author! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next morning, Salem awoke to a shock.  
  
Salem Stirred awake. "Why am I in Quatre's room?" He asked himself as he stared at his surroundings in confusion. A blond bang fell into his eyes. "This is not mine." He thought, picking up the bang and running his hands through his hair. He looked down at his PJs. "These aren't mine either.and when did I take my black nail polish off?" he said to himself, staring at his hands. "My voice! It's different! Did Heero pull a prank on me? And this is definitely NOT mine." He said looking at a stuffed teddy bear in the corner of his bed. "Didn't Lindsay give him that?" He swung his feet off the bed and stood up.  
  
"Why do I feel taller? Am I dreaming or something?" He said aloud as he pinched himself. "OUCH!!" He yelled in pain. He was certainly not dreaming. "Then am I sick?" He questioned himself as he started to walk to the bathroom. He turned on the light and didn't even bother looking at the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He then stopped, and ran his tongue over his teeth. They were perfectly straight. When did this happen? He washed his mouth out, still half asleep, and looked up into the mirror- and that's when all hell broke loose.  
  
Quatre woke up to a scream coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of his bed, stopped, and looked around his room in confusion. This wasn't his neat, clean room. There were black clothes all over the floor, even black underwear O_O. But the screaming continued, so he ignored the strange room he was in and ran over to the bathroom to see if who ever was screaming needed help. The door was already open; so he walked in- and that's when all hell broke lose.  
  
Salem looked up to see who was at the door, and screamed louder. He saw a blue haired boy staring back at him- Himself! "WHO ARE YOU??" Salem yelled to himself.  
  
Quatre stared back in horror. He was staring back at himself! In shock, he stumbled backwards and leaned on the hallway wall for support. "W-w-who are y-you!" He managed to say. "Am I d-d-dead?!" He some how managed to stand up and look in the mirror. He was in Salems' body!!! "I think we switched bodies! It's me, Salem!" Salem said to Quatre, still shocked. "We switched bodies?" Quatre repeated, looking at his nails. They were painted black, which meant that he really was in Salem's body. The Horror! Salem suddenly looked down at his toothbrush. "EW! I don't want MY tooth bush in YOUR mouth!" Salem said in disgust. Quatre Just glared at him. "Well, you're positively not using my toothbrush. I wonder if we were the only ones that switched bodies." Salem just shrugged. "Beats me, I guess we'll need to find out." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo awoke with a loud thud as he fell of the bed. He must have fallen over in his sleep. Half awake and barely able to see, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall scratching his collarbone. He walked into the kitchen and felt his stomach growl ferociously as his eyes fell on some cereal. "Food." He said simply. His voice was higher sounding, but he ignored it. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and went into the fridge for some milk. After pouring himself the cereal, he felt himself finally starting to wake up. He took a mouthful and suddenly turned around to the sound of someone approaching the kitchen. But he didn't feel his braid swing with the sudden turn of his head. He looked up at the person who appeared- and suddenly all hell broke loose. Well, uh, sorta.  
  
Duo found himself face to face with the shinigami himself- Literally. Duo stared at himself for a couple seconds before speaking. "Do I really look that good?" He asked himself. His image stared back at him in confusion and horror. "What in hell?!" His image shouted back to him. "Hey! I talk! ^_^" Duo said, amazed. "Of course I talk! I always talk! Hello! I'm Lindsay, remember!"  
  
Duo stared at his image for a second. "Lindsay? You're Lindsay?" He asked. "Yes! Can't you tell! Geese!" Lindsay said back to him. "Um, you might want to look in a mirror." Duo Said. Lindsay walked back into the hall way and Stared in a mirror hanging on the wall. More screaming echoed through the mansion. "I'm DUO!" She screamed as she ran back into the kitchen, her face turning red. "I'm a boy!!!! EEK!! Wait a second.then who are you?" She said, staring back at the real Duo. Duo stared at her in confusion.  
  
"I'm Duo." He said, pointing to himself. "No, you're me!" Lindsay pointed out. "Yes I know I'm Duo, just like you. ^_^" He said. "No, now it's your turn to look in a mirror." Lindsay said. Duo walked out of the kitchen and looked into the mirror. "EEP! I'm Lindsay! Then who are you?" he asked pointing at her as she shook her head and sighed. "We switched bodies!" Lindsay said. "And we're only sixteen!"  
  
Duo looked at himself in the mirror. "We did switch bodies." He finally said as he turned around and looked back at himself. He started to giggle and ran his hand down his side. "Don't touch me!" Lindsay yelled at him. "I'm only kidding!" Duo exclaimed, still laughing. That's when Lindsay realized he had put extra sugar in his sugar puff cereal. "It figures, he's hyper."  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted as suddenly Quatre and Salem (in each other's bodies) came bolting into the kitchen. "We switched bodies!!!" Salem Screamed. "LOOK!!! I'm QUATRE!!" Quatre glared at him. "Its ok if you don't believe us, but-" But he was suddenly cut off by Duo.  
  
"Us too! I'm Lindsay!" He said, looking down at himself. Quatre turned to Salem. "I told you it could have been worse! They changed GENDERS!" He pointed out, causing Salem to shudder from the thought of it. "You don't know how freaky it is to look down and see yourself staring back at you." Salem whispered. "Or to look up at yourself!" Quatre said back. Salem was short, even though he was sixteen.  
  
"I wonder if we're all like this? What about Trowa, Wufei, Erika, and Heero?" Lindsay questioned. But a sudden scream answered her question. "AHHHHHHHH!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!" Shouted what sounded like Wufei as they heard footsteps storm into Wufei's own room. "Oh no!!" Duo shouted as they all ran upstairs to stop whatever chaos Wufei was trying to start. Lindsay pushed through the door and saw Trowa pulling Wufei out of his bed. Clearly, they had switched bodies. Wufei, who was in Trowa's body, had Trowa, who was Wufei, by his pajama collar.  
  
"Break it up!!" screeched Salem (who looked like Quatre) and he and Lindsay (who looked like Duo) pulled the two apart. "You've switched bodies!" Duo (Lindsay) exclaimed. Wufei let go of the annoyed Trowa and stared back at Lindsay in shock. "What!? Are you saying that HE is the real Trowa?!" Wufei yelled, pointing at his image. "I'm Trowa!" He said back to the stunned Wufei. "How did we switch bodies?" He then asked. "You aren't the only ones." Duo said. "I look like Lindsay, but I'm Duo! Lindsay is me, and Salem is Quatre and Quatre Vise versa!"  
  
"I think we're all like this." Lindsay said, playing with her (new) braid. "Whose left?" A Smile crossed Duo's face and he began to laugh his head off. "What's so funny, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, trying to push his (new) bangs away from his eye. "Dang it, Trowa! How do you see?" He yelled. Duo kept laughing. "You can kinda see through it." Trowa told him. Wufei gave up on trying to fix his new hair. Duo was still laughing. "Darn it, Maxwell! I asked you a question!!!" Duo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well," He managed to say, still trying to hold back his laughter. "If we're all like this, then that leaves Heero and Erika together!!!" He started to crack up again. "Say goodbye to the perfect soldier!"  
  
"Why should I?" came a stern voice. Duo stopped laughing immediately and turned around. Erika was staring back at him. Duo's face immediately turned read as he struggled to hold his laughter back. But it was only seconds till he started laughing his head off again. "What's so funny, Lindsay?" Erika asked in a cold voice, her eyes narrowing. "Hi Heero!" Duo replied back. "Feel any different?" The others laughed softly. "Onna!!" Wufei yelled at Heero and everyone started to laugh immediately. Heero's face filled with anger at this comment "Omae O Korosu!" He shouted, reaching for his gun- more hell broke loose  
  
"Where's my gun!!" he cried, patting his hands over his pockets. Slowly, he stopped patting his hands and looked over himself. "This is not mine," he said, looking at his silk PJs. Dark Blond hair fell on either sides of his face. He noticed it and went into shock. He suddenly flung himself at the nearest mirror and his jaw dropped. "I'm Erika!?" He screamed. He turned around and stared back at the others. Duo was in shock for a couple seconds. Heero was blushing! He looked down at himself, and blushed even more. "We better see what has become of Erika." Duo said. More laughter broke out.  
  
They all walked upstairs to Heero's room. Heero stared down at himself sound asleep in his bed. "This is Erika?" He asked. "Well, she's dead asleep." Duo got tired of waiting and suddenly grabbed her feet and pulled. Erika groaned in her sleep, unaware that she was in Heero's body, and clung to the headboard of the bed. "Heavy sleeper." Duo grumbled, letting her go. Erika mumbled something that no one could hear and pulled the blankets over her head. She hated to be woken up. Getting impatient, Lindsay yanked the blankets off the bed. Erika immediately curled up in a ball from the cold. "What do you want." Her Voice was irritated and short. "Hey Heero, I think she's caught your emotionless disease." Salem kidded. Heero glared at him. Erika suddenly sat up. Her eyes widened as she saw Heero, who was herself, and stood up. "Look in a mirror." Quatre said before she could say anything. She walked over to the mirror and peered in.- hell broke loose once again  
  
Her face flushed a deep red and her mouth dropped open, but no words came out. She was in Heero's body! She patted her PJs down and pulled out a gun. "I'll take that." Heero said. "Its me, Heero, I'm in your body." He grabbed the gun from her hand. Her face was in shock. "We've all switched bodies." Trowa explained. "The horror"  
  
"What happened that made up change?" Erica said in shock. She suddenly grabbed her throat. Her voice was exactly Heero's. "Will we be stuck this way?!" The others shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find a way back," said Quatre, but his voice sounded doubtful. "I dun wanna be Heero!" Erika shouted. "I dun wanna!"  
  
"You've got no choice." Duo said. "We have to learn to act like each other if we plan to go out in public.. _" Heero looked down at his feet. "I can't act like Erika. she's too much like Duo! Besides. I'm not possessed by the stupid midnight dragon spirit!!" Erika glared at him for this comment. Just because she could turn into a huge black dragon whenever she's mad or feels threatened doesn't mean it was a bad thing. "Don't tempt me, Heero." Erica said sternly. "You're already acting like heero! Just don't blink and don't speak much! Oh yea. and did I mention that u have to be emotionless?" Heero shot a death glare at duo. "Let's not criticize people!" Trowa said. "You're not the only one!" _______________________________________  
  
Trowa: well, that's the first chapter and I'm Wufei. the worlds gonna end.  
  
Erika: I dun wanna act like Heero!  
  
Lindsay: I don't trust duo.  
  
Erika: I bet you $20 Heero can't act like me.  
  
Salem: You're on!!!  
  
Duo: SALEM!  
  
Salem: EEP! *runs for it* 


	2. Acting lessons

Chapter 2- Stop copying me!  
  
Duo: The next chapter is up already?  
  
Trowa: *Nods depressingly*  
  
DR: *bursts into the room* YES! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! IT'S MY MOMENT TO SHINE! *Cackles insanely*  
  
Quatre: *bursts in behind her* She got a hold of sugar! CALL THE ARMY!!!  
  
Trowa: *picks up a walky-talkie* Heero! Come in heero! We've got a code red! AKA a sugar high author! We need backup!  
  
DR: U can't stop me!!! BUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Heero: *Comes running up behind her and tackles her*  
  
DR: NEVER!!! *Struggles*  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
Duo: *is holding up a sign that says "Five minutes later"* can I put this thing down now?  
  
DR: *is handcuffed to a chair* Grrr.. Of course you know, this means war.  
  
Heero: Mission complete. ^_^ _______________________________  
  
If there was anything more annoying than having to be in another person's body, try acting like that person. This constantly slips out of their minds. Worst of all, those who switched genders kept forgetting that they weren't *quite* themselves. It took a while to convince every one that what they'd normally wear is now considered cross-dressing. O_O  
  
"Why CAN'T I wear these!" duo protested, pulling on his black clothes. "CAUSE!! You're a NOT boy any more!" Lindsay yelled back. "Let's just switch clothing!" duo grumbled as Lindsay shoved an outfit into his hands. "Now give me an outfit." She demanded as he stomped into what was his room and got her an outfit to change into. They quickly got changed.  
  
"Your jeans are too tight." Duo argued. "Well your pants are too baggy!" Lindsay argued back. "I don't like your underwear." duo declared. "You think wearing boxers are fun?!" Lindsay shouted back. "Actually they are. hehe." She quickly added in. The fight went on and on.  
  
MEANWHILE: Erika ran into what used to be her room and sat on the bed, her face in her hands. Clearly she was dead in shock. "What's wrong?" Heero asked who was going through her closet for some clothes. "I shouldn't have drunk so much water." she started. "And I forgot I was you." Heero turned a bright red. "Do you think we can stay like this for ever and NOT go to the bathroom or shower?!" He stated. Erica immediately jumped off the bed. "You are NOT seeing me naked!" she screamed. Wufei, who just happened to walk by the room, gaped at Erika's loud comment for a second before leaving with a disturbed expression on.  
  
"Shout that a little louder please." Heero grumbled. "Ok!" Erika said, opening her mouth. "NOO!" Heero shouted, clapping a hand over it. All that came out was muffled giggling before she licked his hand. "Oh Yuck!" Heero said, still refusing to let her go. But he had to when she started to bite his palm. "Omea o korosu!" He grumbled, wiping his hand on his pants. "Now you are me, so no more 'omea o korosu' for you, mister." Erika said happily. Heero grumbled again.  
  
Duo suddenly came into the room. "Having trouble being each other? I can help!" He said happily. "Erika, just be emotionless and hit me a lot, but no TOO hard, oh, and you'll be needing this." He said, taking Heero's gun and forcing into her hands. Before Heero could protest, duo turned to him. "Oh, Heero, if you want to act like Erika, this is called SUGAR. I know it's a foreign substance, but you'll need it! ^_^" He said, forcing a dozen little bags of sugar that were originally meant for coffee. Heero and Erika just looked at each other for a second before chasing Duo out of the room. Duo ran like mad, laughing. "He'll never learn." Erika said. "Yep," Heero responded. "Now about that shower..."  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled, trying to gel back his bangs. "You can't say that anymore." Trowa added. "You're me now." Wufei just continued to mess with his bangs. He gave up after five minutes and started to head for the door. "Where are you going?" Trowa asked. "To go workout." Wufei grumbled. "You can't."  
  
"WHY NOT!" Wufei demanded. "Um...Injustice?" Trowa asked. "You can never be as good as me at being myself!" Wufei shouted. "Not like I want to be you." Trowa grumbled. "Look, ok? I know where not the only ones who are like this. So we should be working together, not ruining our lives."  
  
"At least you didn't hear what Erika and Heero were talking about..." Wufei grumbled, twitching. "I don't want to know.." Trowa exclaimed. "Good! Because I don't wanna tell you!" He screamed. "Keep it down, geese." Trowa grumbled. "Or you'll need to answer to MY trusty katana! ^_^" He took great pleasure of seeing Wufei's face turn a bright, fiery red.  
  
Salem stared in discussed at what lied in front of him. "It's just tea." Quatre said, taking a sip of it. "If you want to act like me, you better start sipping." Salem glared at the tea. "Can I have coffee?" He asked. "Nope.I prefer tea." Salem snorted. "Yeah? But I like COFFEE!! So put down the tea and grab the ground coffee beans and have a ball." Quatre glared at him for a second before putting his tea down and grabbing some coffee mix. "Ha-ha..." Salem said. "Your plan backfired!" Quatre ignored him. "Oh yeah, you better re-paint your nails black." Salem pointed out. "I don't like your room. It has dead dolls in it." Quatre complained.  
  
"Hello, I'm GOTHIC, remember? They're my friends ^_^. Besides, that teddy bear of yours in scaring the CRAP out of me." Quatre just stared at him like he was from Neptune. "Be quiet, Salem, before I CLEAN your room for you." Salem's face went dead-white. "NOT A CLEAN ROOM!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He shouted and started to run around the room screaming. Suddenly the phone rang. Quatre picked it up, trying his best to act like Salem. "Hello, Hilde? Oh hi. Um, no. Duo's um, not here right now. No. I don't know when he'll be back. Screaming? Oh.that's Quatre. He, um... found the zero system again. Ok, bye." Quatre hung up the phone, a little red. Finally Salem stopped screaming. "Such an odd boy." Quatre grumbled, leaving the kitchen. It was going to be a loooooonnngggg day. _______________________________________________________  
  
DR: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU SEE?  
  
Duo: Uhhh..no  
  
DR: Damn. How's about letting me go?  
  
Duo: Heero wouldn't like that. You're still sugar high.  
  
DR: NO I'M NOT! *twitch*  
  
Duo: Yep, and my name is Pikachu.  
  
DR: It is?  
  
Duo: *slaps forehead*  
  
Trowa: She's still sugar high?  
  
DR: AM NOT!! BUHAHA.....ooops  
  
Trowa: Uh huh. I see.  
  
DR: let me go or face my authoress wrath! COMMON PPL!!!! REVIEW!!! HELP!!!! HELP!!!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *Comes up and shoves a sock in her mouth*  
  
DR:...*gives him the finger* Fuummm Mmuum  
  
Heero: Language, DR  
  
Salem: You can understand her?  
  
Duo: GET SALEM!  
  
Salem: NOT AGAIN!!! AHHHHHH!! *runs*  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
